Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate light emitting diode and a method for manufacturing a light emitting diode.
Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular in general and commercial lighting applications. As being light sources, LEDs have many advantages including low energy consumption, long lifetime, small size, and fast switching, and hence conventional illuminant technology, such as incandescent lamps, is gradually replaced by LEDs.